Asal Mula Tempurung di Celana Izanagi
by Hikaria Asuka
Summary: Kisah tentang celana Izanagi*author bingung buat summary*


Sebelumnya hika minta maap ya kalo ficnya geje sekali, maklum udah lama ga bikin fic*ngeles*

Disclaimer : Persona4, Persona3 punya ATHLUS, kalo persona punya aku sih all chara pasti di bikin jadi yaoian*plaaak*

Suatu hari di kediaman Persona*aneh amat nama kediamannya*, terlihat seorang anak kecil nan imut yg diketahui bernama Nanako Doujima, sedang asyik menonton siaran yaoi lovers*siaran nista*, karena Nanako merasa lapar ia pun memanggil abangnya yang bernama Izanagi*dilempar celana*

"pembantu ku!" teriak Nanako pada seseorang yang sedang nongkrong di dapur yang tentunya hanya ada Izanagi di sana.

"Ehem." dehem izanagi dengan seremnya.

"Eh bang Iza, ada apa?" so inosen.

"Kenapa kamu panggil abang pembantu?" omel izanagi pada nanako

"Abis mukanya meyakinkan bang, lagian abang ngapain nyamperin kalo ga ngerasa jadi pembantu"celoteh Nanako dengan wajah inosen*lagi*

"Ia juga ya, ehh kurang ajar sampean ini, mau eikeh zio sampean?"ucap Izanagi dengan bencesnya

"Ya gimana lagi atuh tante,,eh bang, ini tuntutan sekenario"*Nanako ngelirik author*

"Sekenario, sekenario dikira lagi main sintetron apa?" Izanagi ngomong pake kuah.

"ehehehehe" Nanako cengengesan

Tiba-tiba saja Nanako menemukan suatu keganjalan di celana Izanagi.

"Ngapain kamu liat-liat celana abang, mesum deh ih" Izanagi dengan gaya kecentilan

"Ngga cuman ngerasa kalo celana bang Iza itu keren banget" ucap Nanako ngibul

"Yang bener?" tanya Izanagi dengan mata berseri-seri sepanjang masa

"Bener deh, beli di mana sih?"

" Di toko kelontongnya bang Orpheus,"

" Heh, bang Orpe punya toko?" tanya Nanako dengan mata melotot.

"Ia, abang beli serebuan di situ!" jawab Izanagi santai.

"Wah murah amat, pantesan celananya aneh gitu,,ups,"ucap Nanako melihat celana Izanagi yang tak sedap di pandang.

"APAAA?" teriak Izanagi tak terima celananya yang keren di bilang aneh.

"Maksudnya, celana abang tuh keren banget sampe ada tempurungnya gitu,,hehehehe"

(readers : ini Nanako pinter banget ngeles ye)

"Tempurung?" Izanagi melihat celananya.

"oh ini, ini mah abang yang nambahin!" Jelas Izanagi

"Hah, nambahin gimana?"

" Jadi gini nih,," Izanagi pun bercerita.

FLASBACK

Di suatu siang di kediaman Persona, terlihat seorang pria tinggi sedang menonton video penyanyi korea Hujan a.k.a Rain*author di gaplok*, sang pria yang diketahui bernama Izanagi pun terlihat antusias melihat Rain ngeden*plaaak* maksudnya ngedance.

Izanagi pun mulai mengikuti gerakan dance dengan semangat membara, saking semangatnya,,sreeeek preeet duuut klontang teeng tengg serebu tiga serebu tiga*author di zio*,ternyata pemirsa celana Izanagi yang di ketahui bernilai seribu rupiah, sobek di bagian tengah(reader: OMIGOT)

"Omigot, celana kuh kan gak punya celana lagi!" teriak Izanagi histeris

Berjam-jam telah Izanagi lewati*lebai*, hanya untuk berpikir bagaimana agar celananya kembali seperti akhirnya Izanagi melihat kerang pemberian kekasihnya Nyi Konohana Sakuya di atas tv.

" Aha,,abang ada ide, pake aja tuh kerang buat nutupin bolong di celana abang"

Akhirnya, dengan berbekal kemampuan menjahit yang ia dapatkan dari Ibu Tomoe,ia pun menyatukan kerang tersebut dengan celananya.

"Aduh akhirnya celanaku kembali seperti semula, walopun rada-rada mirip kaya punya supermoon" Izanagi bangga akan hasil jaitannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Nah gitu ceritanya." Izanagi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hoo,, tapi bang, kalo abang bisa ngejait, kenapa ga dari pertama aja abang jait tuh celana, jadi ga usah pake kerang segala!" sungguh Nanako tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya di lahirkan setolol ini*plaaak*

"Ia ya,,*tampang bego*, biarinlah yang penting keren udah gitu gara-gari nih celana abang jadi terkenal gitu..khukhukhu," curhat Izanagi.

"Te-terkenal?" Nanako kaget bukan main.

"Ia, setiap abang lewat, pasti aja orang-orang pada ngeliatin, terus ngatain orang gila..hahahaha senangnya"

"Hah, kok abang mau dipanggil orang gila? emang abang tau artinya orang gila itu apa?"

"Ya tau lah, gila itu kan singkatan dari ganteng, imut, lembut, dan asyik*author maksa banget*" Izanagi tertawa nista.

"Emang susah ngomong sama orang gila" ucap Nanako dan langsung meninggalkan Izanagi yang masih tertawa nista.

"Kami-sama apa salah dan dosaku sehingga diberi kakak yang tak waras ini" batin Nanako.

Owari~

Author: tuh kan ficnya gaje, aneh, ancur, alai tak ada tandingannya.*pundung di kolong meja*

okelah minna terima kasih sudah membaca,,jangan lupa review ya*neko eyes*


End file.
